Is Love the New World?
by LauKagamine
Summary: Well this is my first published story so be good? .w. , I thought a Sugata x Tomoki FF would be good since its unknown and weird too Oh and my first language is no english so sorry if I make some mistakes, anyways, I wanted some Sugata x Tomoki, and since nobody did it, I gave it a try... I hope you like...Oh! And it will have more than 1 chapter
1. Chapter 1

"Tomoki is a normal pervert boy, maybe the king of them all, but still normal, a teen with dreams and goals, the problem is... Why are them all related to nude girls!? There must be something wrong with him" thought Sugata "Despite it... why am I in love with him!?" this kind of things were on his mind while on the outside he pretended to be his normal self. Sugata had realized that lately he was paying a lot more of attention to Tomoki, he seemed to pass by his house more often, and it was already strange when they were able to talke before he took and interest in him and they were actually talking more, Sugata's big problem was being a man, he knew perfectly that Tomoki was a big breasts guy, and he doesn't have breasts at all, Sugata thought he would have to live loving Tomoki secretly, it was clear enough that Tomoki would hate him if he knew Sugata likes him and they were kind of close friends so he prefered them to stay like that. Thats what he wanted, but one day, Tomoko made her appear "Tomoko-chan desu~" she said cutely, Sugata couldn't have seen it better, he knew Tomoki turned in Tomoko to do his pervert stuff but it was perfect for him, because he had an idea "Tomoko-chan pleas follow me!" he held Tomoko's hand "Oh Sugata senpai where are we going?" she still said with her cute voice "There's something I need to tell you!" Tomoko followed Sugata curiously, Sugata? Wanting to tell him something? his inner Tomoki couldn't really believe it, so he was curious "Ok we are here" said Sugata, they were on the school's roof "What do you have to te-" before Tomoko could finish talking Sugata kissed her lips, it was a bit awkward, since it was Sugata's first kiss and probably Tomoki's too "Tomoko-chan I like you!" she blushed tons, because he kissed a man but couldn't complain at all them being both boys, since Tomoki was a girl in that moment "S-sugata-senpai, you do know I'm Tomoki!" "I know, but I like Tomoko-chan! Stay as Tomoko-chan forever!" though Tomoki didn't want to stay as Tomoko, she backed away from Sugata and ran off "Did I just hurt Sugata?" thought Tomoki, he changed into his real form as soon as he could, he still blushed a bit from the kiss "Why?" he questioned, why would he do that when he knew it was Tomoki? It was a mystery for him, and he tried to avoid it, but yet, why was he going crazy about it?  
The next few days Sugata and Tomoki didn't have a single encounter "We haven't seen Sugata for a long time..." said Sohara "I wonder if he is fine" Nymph said worried "Do you have any idea of what could be wrong with him, Tomoki?" was the question Tomoki received from Astrea "N-no! I don't know at all!" he said nervously. Actually he knew clearly, Sugata haven't show up after the Tomoko kiss, maybe he only wanted to see him when he was Tomoko? thought Tomoki, yes! That was it, Sugata liked Tomoko, not Tomoki! So he didn't had to worry at all, yet why was his heart feeling heavy? "That very bad, I hope we can see him soon" said Sohara sadly, Tomoki nodded as he stood up "I'll look for him, but I need Ikaros' help" Ikaros nodded after hearing her master's words, they both left the room "I need you to make me Tomoko" Ikaros nodded and with no doubt she transformed Tomoki into Tomoko "Ok, you can return with the others" Ikaros nodded and left. Tomoki ran around as Tomoko, looking for Sugata, and as he thought, he finally came up to her "Tomoko-chan..." Tomoko's eyes met Sugata's, Tomoki felt his heart beat faster, it was weird, why? why did his heart react like that towards a man? and Sugata to top it all! "Tomoko-chan I love you" Tomoko blushed but tried to hide it, in the inside, Tomoki felt kind of sad, because those words weren't for him, those were for Tomoko "Stop saying that" she finally said "I love you, I love you! Don't you realize I'm Tomoki!? You don't like me!" her eyes watered as Sugata sighed "Sorry, I won't say it that I love you anymore, Tomoko-chan" and with those words Sugata left, he kknew it, that now he disgusted Tomoki, he was sure.

"Leaving the club!?" Yelled Nymph and Astrea in unison "Why is Sugata senpai leaving!? He is the leader of the club, can he even do that!?" Sohara said worried, Tomoki tried to ignore it, that was the prove, Sugata didn't like Tomoki, he wanted Tomoko, maybe he could ask Ikaros to make Tomoko a real human being so that Sugata could be happy with her, but why did it seemed he didn't want that? Why did his heart hurt when he thought of Sugata together with Tomoko? Tomoki realized he wasn't being himself, he thought of Sugata a lot, and his pervert actions dicreased more each day that passed, what was wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

There's no way Sugata could show his face to Tomoki, sure, he told those words to Tomoko, but it wasn't because he liked her, it was because he thought Tomoki wouldn't be so disgusted if it was towards Tomoko, who is a girl. Sugata brainstormed about the situation on his home, but the door's bell rang pulling him out of his thoughts "Comming!" he stood up and headed towards the door, and when he opened it he found the small blue haired Angeloid "Nymph...?" he looked behind the angeloid and she was with Mikako and Astrea too "What are you all doing here?" he said confused "What do you mean? Of course we are here to know what the hell is this!?" Nymph extended her arm holding the leaving club letter and showing it to Sugata "What do you mean you're leaving the club!?" Sugata sighed and looked to the side "Look... I'm not planning on going back to the club..." Mikako shook her head slowly and then gave a never seen seriously mad expression on her face "How do you think we all feel about this!? Do you think is any fun, huh!?" Sugata's eyes widdened as he listened to what Mikako had to say "We are all worried about you leaving! Nymph is worried, Astrea is worried, Sohara is worried, Ikaros, even if we can't really tell she seems worried, I'm worried and Tomoki is worried!" Sugata looked down 'Tomoki is worried', he thought of those 3 words, was it true? Tomoki was worried about him? But... how? why? he wondered.  
After a lot of hesitation Sugata finally spoke again "Alright, I'm staying in the club" the first one to smile was Nymph, she didn't like Sugata as more than a friend, but Sugata was sure important for her, because he would tell her some good things that made her feel better when she needed to "I'm glad you're staying, Sugata!" she said cheerfully, while Mikako and Astrea nodded in agree behind her with a big smile on their faces.  
The next day everyone was on the club's room, including Sugata, but the atmosphere was somehow...heavy "Are you alright, Tomo-chan?" said Sohara to Tomoki "Yes, I am Sohara... what makes you think I'm not?" replied the pervert boy "Well, because you haven't done anything pervert lately" Tomoki was aware of that, he didn't wanted to go around being pervert anymore, and not even him knew why, Tomoki's head looked at Sugata, his cheeks blushed slightly so nobody else noticed "Tomoki..." said Sugata without looking at him, but Tomoki quickly turned his head away thinking he would "What is it?" he asked kind of quickly "I need to talk to you for a moment later, would you care meeting me at the roof?" all the girls were pretty confused at the conversation they were having, why would Sugata need to talk to Tomoki? Did something happen between those two, they have been strange after all. Things like those came to all the girls' mind, while Tomoki wondered other things, why does he need me now? what will he say? what will happen? As he made those questions to himself his heart raced "A-alright, I'll see you there at the end of the day"... he cursed himself for stuttering.  
The classes soon ended and it was time for Tomoki to meet with Sugata, he nervously walked towards the roof top, he stood in front of the door and messed his hair anoyed "Ah! Why am I even nervous!?" he said to himself a bit loud but making sure nobody listened. He finally opened the door and walked out "Sugata?" he said softly as he saw him standing there "Um did you waited for me long?" Sugata shook his head walking closer to Tomoki, whose cheeks turned a slight pink color "Dammit... I'm...I'm blushing!" thought Tomoki to himself while he stared at Sugata, who came closer to him and stopped right in front "Tomoki... I" Tomoki bit his lip and looked down "What?... You wanted to tell me you want to see Tomoko, right?" he faked chuckled "I'm sorry, but I won't be Tomoko anymore" Sugata sighed and shook his head softly "No thats not-" "Then what!?" Tomoki interrupted "Why did you call me here!? Will you tell me you're sorry!? Will you tell me we shouldn't speak again that we shouldn't see each other!? Wha-" Tomoki's words were cut off "My words... they won't come out" he thought "My lips..." then he realised the reason, he couldn't speak, because Sugata's lips were now softly pressed against his, Sugata tried to get his feelings across by just that kiss but he knew he had to tell Tomoki, just a kiss wouldn't be enough.  
As soon their lips parted, Tomoki, who was blushing a bit to much asked "W-why?" Sugata looked at Tomoki with the same expression he almost always had "I like you, Tomoki"..."Whaaat!?" was what came to Tomoki's mind after he heard it.


	3. Chapter 3

"W-wait...didn't you mean 'I like you, Tomoko'" said Tomoki blushing, looking really confused, Sugata soon shook his head a bit "I didn't mean that... I mean that I like you Tomoki, not Tomoko" Tomoki's heart raced at this words, why? why did he feel that way? he thought "But...you said" Sugata looked into the other boy's eyes "I know what I said but... I didn't mean it" at this words Tomoki clenched his fists "Then how do I know that you mean this!? How do I know you won't be telling someone else 'What I said to Tomoki, I didn't mean it" eh!? How am I supposed to trust your words when you 'didn't mean it'!?" Sugata's eyes widened slightly as Tomoki turned around, trying to leave "Wait!...Tomoki" it was late, Tomoki ran away from him to his house, his heart felt a strong pain and his cheeks were already full of tears, tears he had to stop before he got home, or else, all the Angeloids would realize there's something going on, and probably Sohara too, at times like this he wished he lived alone. Tomoki somehow managed to stop the tears, and then after calming down he walked in the house "I'm home-" he got surprised by a frowning Nymph who looked fiercely at him "Whats going on, Tomoki?" by now Tomoki was scared enough, did she know what happened? He prayed she didn't "I don't know whats going on, but why aren't you pervert anymore? I mean, if its you there must be something wrong" Tomoki realized the truth of her words, what was wrong with him? He was a pervert, a guy who seek for big breasts and loved flying panties, what was going on? He wondered a lot of things, and then he came to a conclusion "You're right! I'm losing my king of pervert title, I must take it back!" he then patted Nymph's head and ran off, to do the perverted usual stuff... but there was something off, why did it feel so different? It wasn't good anymore, and that made Tomoki even more confused, was this all because of Sugata? "What would happen if I thought of him?" Tomoki then began to think of the serious looking Sugata pinning him down, with a very suggestive look, Tomoki blushed at his own thoughts "Agh! What am I doing!? Why am I the one in the bottom!?" he tried to forget the image, but there was no turn back, it was already stucked in his mind, and all it did is become more and more dirty, was he still a pervert but for men!? No, that wasn't it, it was Sugata "I think that I..." he stopped and blushed, looking pretty much as a Tsundere "No! There's no way I like Sugata! there's... no way" he touched his lips, remembering the moment when Sugata kissed him, his cheeks red and eyes teary, remembering the real situation, this was all a game, for Sugata it was just a game, he let out a small laugh "Who would think someone like him would like to play around so much..." Tomoki was already crying, and he hated himself for it, but as he headed home he calmed himself down. He arrived a bit to late, and went straight to sleep, but what surprised him was his dream, he usually found Daedalus in his dreams, but why was it someone else this time? It had wings, but it was different "Who's there?" said Tomoki inside his dream, the now manly shape moved his mouth, but Tomoki couldn't hear a thing "Who!?" the person, or angel, was now really close to Tomoki "Minos!?" The male Angel smirked "Hello, Sakurai" Tomoki stood up "Why are you here!? Where's Daedalus!? You're not supposed to be able to get in dreams!" Minos smirks, holding Tomoki's chin up "But I am" he lets go kinda roughly "I'm here because I'm aware of your current situation, you know, liking a man" Tomoki's face blushed, he didn't want to admit he liked a man, and on top of that Sugata "I don't!" Minos laughed evily, somehow "Be aware, I may play some tricks, is funny messing with people like you!" with those words finished Tomoki woke up, breathing fast "W-what was that..." After a lot of thinking while he got ready for school, he figured out it had something to do with Sugata, he wanted to see if he was fine, he was worried not only for him, but about Minos words... 'Be aware' what kind of play will he make? Tomoki was pretty much brain storming, or he was until he saw Sugata walking with some boy, he had small wings, like if he made them small just like Ikaros did, his hair was light orange, and he held Sugata's arm smiling, Tomoki more than jealous and pained fell curious, so he walked towards them "Sugata! Hello" he pulled his best smile "Oh Tomoki..." said Sugata, trying to act as if nothing happened 'that day', the small Angeloid? tugged Sugata's arm lightly and with bright eyes said "Ne Jupiter, who's him?" Sugata rubbed his forehead "He is my... friend, his name is Tomoki" Tomoki raised his eyebrow "Jupiter?" the boy looked at Tomoki, his expression changing to somehow mad but still incredibly cute "My name is Ganymede, I don't like to call Jupiter Sugata" Tomoki frowned and looked at Sugata "Are you together?" Sugata worried, that wasn't it, when he woke up the male angel or angeloid was already there, he called him Jupiter for some weird reason Sugata had to figure out and clang to his arm since he stood up, yes, they pretty much showered together, but Sugata couldn't help it, he didn't like the boy or anything "Thats not it Tomoki!" Ganymede looked up at Sugata "What do you mean, Jupiter?" he clenched Sugata's shirt tighly, looking like he was about to cry "Jupiter is single, right? Then is there something wrong with me?" Tomoki fell those words getting through him, the reason why Sugata was single was because of his remaining stubborness, and getting together now was going to be difficult "There's nothing wrong with you, Ganymede" the angel/oid smiled "Then, lets be together" giving Tomoki a smirk and a glare, the so called Ganymede tip toed and kissed 'Jupiter', Tomoki fell like he could punch the hell out of him, but he then snapped out of it 'Be aware' he remembered those words, was Ganymede a creation of Minos? Was his objective to make Tomoki suffer, he had to find out by himself. Sugata pushed the angel/oid away "D-don't do that!" then once again, with his innocence Ganymede pouted "Why not?" by now his innocence no longer worked against Tomoki, and what he realized was that it was some kind of power, like if he could use attraction or something similar, so this is the power of this new angel/oid? "Its ok, Sugata, I undersand" Tomoki said kind of hurt, even knowing Sugata had no fault, but playing along Ganymede's trick, although he didn't plan on giving Sugata up, he had to make sure he fell the need to stay close to him.

* * *

Ok, I got to explain something or then they'll kick me out of FF xD "Ganymede" is not an OC, he is one of the Angel boys who drag Tomoki in one SNO Forte episode, I only gave him a name and made him a creation of Minos (Master of Synapse)... Some of you may figure out easily why I choosed Ganymede as name and why he calls Sugata "Jupiter" ^^


End file.
